imitando a
by Yukiko1827
Summary: Mukuro esta desesperado por saber cuál es el punto débil de Tsuna, así que decide hacerse pasar por aquellos que interactuán con el moreno diariamente. Lamentablemente no sale como esperaba. 6927 3
1. Chapter 1

khr no me pertenece...

mmm... bueno esto es 6927! me gusta esta parejita :3 aquí aparece Mukuro con sus debates mentales negándose a creer que puede sentir amor por una persona que pertenece a la mafia, aunque claro sin resultados... dado que nadie se resiste a los encantos de Tsu-chan.

Mukuro suspiro decepcionado mientras miraba de uno de los ventanales el parque abandonado, apoyado en el lateral. Podía ver la puesta del sol en la distancia, un maravilloso resplandor naranja-rojo, mientras se hundía lentamente detrás de las montañas, desapareciendo. Allí se podía ver la luz restante a través de diversos árboles, el color azul oscuro del cielo. El aire de inmediato comenzó a crecer sin el calor del sol, como un refrigerador. La luna hizo su aparición del lado opuesto con un montón de estrellas. Era como si el cielo se dividiera en dos, luchando sobre quien iba a ganar este partido, y estaba claro que, por ahora, la luna convertiría el día en noche. Era una vista que siempre disfrutaba ver cada vez que podía desde que salió de Vindice, era una vista que no podía obtener, dentro de su paisaje mental sin que fuera demasiado falso.

El simple hecho de salir de aquel infierno había hecho algunos cambios en su personalidad, no mucho, pero era evidente para los que se quedaron a su alrededor. En lugar de no importarle muchas cosas que se encontró, él ahora dejo de mirarlo fijamente por unos momentos, teniéndolos en sus recuerdos, antes de partir. No podía evitarlo ahora porque nunca sabía cuándo podrían venir los de Vindice para re-capturarlo y ser llevado de vuelta a esa prisión de agua helada. Fue un infierno y lo odiaba. La única comunicación que tuvo con el mundo exterior fue Chrome, ella era la única razón por la que todavía era capaz de mantener una mente estable ahora que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real. Si él no tuviera ese vinculo preciado, su mente se disiparía y volvería a las aguas donde antes descasaba, mentalmente por lo menos. Uno tenía más remedio desaparecer allí y perder su mente en la oscuridad cada vez que se consume la esperanza de que algún día termino para siempre.

Por mucho que le debía la vida a Sawada Tsunayoshi, sus objetivos de destrucción de la mafia todavía existían dentro de las profundidades de su alma y no era algo que tenía pensado en cambiar. Su deseo de destrucción estaba quemando su ser y un día haría que ese mismo fuego quemara el mundo entero. Pero por ahora, va a esperar y encontrar el momento perfecto para hacer sus deseos realidad. Y la única persona que podía hacer que eso ocurra era Tsuna, pobrecito Tsuna.

Mukuro chasqueó la lengua, necesitaba un buen plan para estar cerca del moreno. Pero era difícil cuando esos guardianes idiotas y el Arcobaleno estaban siempre a su alrededor o cerca de su alcance. Eso y Tsuna aún no confiaba por completo en él. El heredero de Vongola siempre se ponía inmediatamente tenso cada vez que estaba cerca y se relajaba cada que se iba. La preocupación en los ojos del moreno cuando se dirigerón a él estaban entrañable por decir lo menos, pero no son de ninguna preocupación por él. Necesitaba un plan, un plan realmente bueno que no tenía ningún fallo en el mismo o por lo menos, un plan que podría comenzar pronto y cambiar a lo largo del camino.

Espera... esos guardianes... Mukuro levanto la cabeza como si se le prendiera un foco. Eso podría hacer ¿qué mejor manera de acercarse a Tsunayoshi que haciéndose pasar por su gente más cercana? Una sonrisa se le formo en sus labios. Sonaba perfecto. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema. Él lo podría sentir con esa intuición que tenía, debía ser muy cauteloso para que no sintirerá sus llamas de la niebla.

Asiente con la cabeza así mismo, se puso a trabajar, debía decidir rápidamente sobre quién acudir de primero. Tenía un montón de opciones sobre quién podría hacerse pasar, pero por ahora necesitaba algo para comer. El estomago de Mukuro rugió muy fuerte y él suspiro, irritado en la forma en que su cuerpo trabajaba. Sacude su cabeza y se dirige hacia la cocina para satisfacerse el resto de la noche.

Tsuna parpadeó sintiendo una sensación familiar de escalofríos en su cuerpo y llevo sus brazos alrededor de él. De inmedito giro su cabeza para mirar alrededor del salón de clases, en busca de la razón para la manera en la que estaba actuando. Pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. El maestro estaba en el frente escribiendo algo, aprovechando la distracción una vez más para revisar e incluso miro las ventanas pero no vio nada. Se estremeció de nuevo.

Estaba seguro de que había sentido esa sensación antes, absolutamente seguro. Pero él no podía poner el dedo en la llaga en cuánto a donde. Y ese sentimiento esta sobre él desde que comenzó la clase. Sus ojos se abrieron por encima de todos, una vez más, asegurándose de que todavía no había nada fuera de lugar. Estaba seguro de que no era Reborn porque estaba muy familiarizado con el aura del hitman por estar siempre cerca de él, y aunque tuvo un momento difícil ahora ya podía hacerlo. Eso y el aura no era tan vacía como Reborn, el asesino a sueldo siempre esconde sus intenciones acercándose sigilosamente a él. Esta aura era oscura y peligrosa con un poco de mala intención oculta, que gira a su alrededor. Era un aura que envió escalofríos a su espina dorsal.

'en todo caso me recuerda más a Mukuro...' Tsuna se detuvo con los ojos abiertos y cerró sus manos creando un fuerte golpe. "¡Mukuro!" el resto de la clase se estremeció tanto a la voz como a los sonidos que le siguieron. Sus guardianes que estaban cerca se tensaron al instante con un Gokudera tentado de encender sus dinamitas y armas de caja. Chrome parpadeó ese único ojo grande de ella y trato de seguir con su mirada en un esfuerzo de indentificar a su salvador. Pero ella no sintió nada fuera de lo normal en el aula. Confundida miró de nuevo a su jefe. Yamamoto se río y sonrío como siempre "No te molesta la interrupción súbita" Tsuna no le prestó atención a nadie de su alrededor, se centró en lo que estaba sintiendo 'esta aura tiene que ser tuya'.

"sawada!"

El moreno se estremeció, rompiendo su atención, miró hacia el frente donde el profesor estaba, ahora mirándolo .. frunciendo el ceño, murmuró una disculpa rápida y se dejó caer hacia abajo en su asiento, tratando de buscar lo más pequeño posible para mezclarse. A él no le gusta que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, muchos de ellos con disgusto. Y estaba seguro de que Mukuro se mezcló entre la multitud, pero ¿dónde? No estaba seguro. Como todo el mundo dirigieron su atención hacia el tablero, sólo sus guardianes siguieron a ver, sabiendo lo que significaba el nombre. Tsuna negó con la cabeza, tratando de llamar su atención lejos de él también, y funcionó, por el momento, pero estaba seguro de que habría preguntas después.

Sin embargo ... ¿quién podría ser? El moreno suspiró pesadamente dentro de su propia mente, sabiendo que no debía hacer cualquier cosa que pueda ganar más atención en él. No le gustaba ella, la forma en que esos ojos estaban viendo. Sólo tenía que esperar que nada malo iba a suceder.

La clase de momento se desestimó para el almuerzo, Tsuna inmediatamente se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación, con los ojos mirando por encima de todo el mundo cuidadosamente. Sus compañeros de clase estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que iban a comer y que querían sentarse con que se busca en él. Examinó sus compañeros tutores, dando un paso más hacia ellos para asegurarse de que no se sentía tan fuerte la sensación, y no lo hizo. Supongo que no hay ilusión aquí. Entonces ... "Sabiendo que parecía divertido de lo que él estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta al aula lentamente, sus sentidos en alerta hasta que él sintió. Hubo una leve chispa de aura que estaba contenida dentro de una pequeña área en general que había pasado cerca, él no se habría dado cuenta por completo si no hubiera estado en alerta máxima. Casi dejando escapar una sonrisa, se volvió hacia la dirección, sólo para ver ...

"Hana?"

La morena parpadeó con una ceja levantada en cuestión. "¿Qué, Sawada?"

El guardián del cielo inclinó la cabeza ante eso, seguro que el aura espeluznante venía de ella. Pero cuando se volvió para interactuar con Kyoko como ella haría normalmente, no podía dejar de hacer una pausa. Fue realmente ... extraño en un sentido. Él no lo entendió. "Mukuro?" Las palabras fueron susurradas, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Hana escuchara. Ella se dio la vuelta, mirándole cuestionable con el ceño fruncido habitual en su cara y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Mukuro? ¿Quién es ese?" Ella preguntó, separando por un lado a la vuelta de un largo mechón de pelo detrás de su hombro, antes de regresar a su antigua posición. "Sawada?"

Tsuna siguió mirando, estaba seguro de ello. Después de todos estos años, él sabía mejor que la de no seguir su intuición hiper. "Eres Mukuro, ¿verdad?"

Hana hizo una mueca de disgusto. "¿De qué estás hablando, Sawada? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza demasiadas veces? Soy Hana."

Ante esas palabras, el moreno negó con la cabeza. "No, estoy seguro de que eres Mukuro."

Hubo una pausa entre los dos, nadie le presta ninguna atención real a los mismos. kyoko se había acercado a Chrome, charlando con ella sobre la comida. Sus guardianes ya habían sido distraídos por el gran número de niñas que piden que tomen sus bentos o sentarse con ellos mientras las dos chicas pronto llegaron las mismas peticiones de los otros chicos, sin incluir los bentos. Fue increíble lo fácil que era para distraer a la gente .. Pero esto dio a Tsuna la oportunidad que necesitaba para hablar con el otro ... y tal vez por Hana también.

"Kufufu, yo no esperaba que me encontraras, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hana, no, Mukuro sonrió, a pesar de estar en la forma de la mujer. Los colores de ojos cambiaron a el juego habitual, pero el resto del cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo, que no quería asustar a nadie dentro del área. No era exactamente normal para un estudiante poder cambiar a un hombre después de todo. "Esa intuición tuya será un dolor en el futuro para mis planes."

El moreno se estremeció. "Así que yo tenía razón. Eres tú, tú ..." Tsuna hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con una expresión llena de preocupación. "¿por qué poseíste a Hana?" El ilusionista fue tentado a reír francamente divertido. Tsuna estaba demasiado preocupado por la gente, incluso los que apenas conocía. "Le aseguro que no lo hice. La verdadera Hana está en casa en la cama enferma. Me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para colarse, llegando incluso a evadir la alondra, pero no me esperaba que me encontraran por lo pronto y por ti de todas las personas. yo hubiera pensado era que Nagi me hubiera encontrado ". Sin embargo, que estaba decepcionado de que su plan había fracasado, que no estaba deprimido o enojado en absoluto. Era más divertido ver las expresiones que cambian rápidamente de Tsuna, eran simplemente demasiado divertido. Estaba empezando a ver por qué el Arcobaleno disfrutaba atormentando al adolescente tanto.

Sin embargo, su plan se había ido y acabado. Ya no había un punto en estar en esta escuela, y mucho menos, en este disfraz. Él dio el primer paso, haciendo su camino alrededor de los estudiantes hacia la salida. Pero el guardián del cielo seguía detrás, no queriendo quedarse atrás. Sus pasos eran fuertes en contra del suelo y él salió corriendo de la puerta abierta a seguirlo. "Ah, Mu-me refiero a Hana!" Tsuna dudó en gritar el nombre real, miedo de que sus amigos podrían reaccionar mal.

'Hana'* se dio la vuelta, con el pelo largo y castaño volteó hacia atrás como los dos ojos multicolores asomaron en el otro.

"Estás ... bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que está comiendo bien y todo. Oí cómo ustedes comen cuando Chrome esta con ustedes ..." Tsuna vaciló ligeramente, su voz se apago. "como sea.." habló con Mukuro, se sentía tan incómodo, no podía evitarlo. El otro sólo tenía una presencia que le daba ganas de correr a veces. "... um, sí."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro soltó un pequeño resoplido. "no deberías preocuparse por tus enemigos. Será mejor que estes alerta a partir de ahora. Nunca sabe cuándo podría volver a aparecer como alguien más." Mientras hablaba, convocó a sus ilusiones, que encierra su cuerpo en niebla para escapar. Había tenido suficiente del moreno para hoy y tenía otras cosas que hacer. Aun así, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás en su supuesto jefe, casi riéndose de la expresión sorprendido y conmocionado de Tsuna.

El guardián del cielo se quedó allí por unos momentos más, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación, cuando Kyoko fue saliendo. Miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante en los pasillos, pero no pudo encontrar a su amigo en cualquier parte. "Tsuna-kun? ¿A dónde fue Hana?"

"A-Ah, ella dijo que no se sentía bien y se fue a casa."

"Oh, ya veo. Está bien, entonces," La chica de pelo naranja se limitó a sonreír, sin cuestionar el tema. "Bueno, deberías comenzar a comer pronto. Sólo nos quedan diez minutos para el final de la comida."

eh bueno este es el primer capitulo... estoy volviendo a escribir y haciendo nuevas correcciones del anterior, por cierto tengo otra cuenta en amor yaoi con el mismo nombre de hecho jojo

bueno espero que les haya gustado, intento corregir mis faltas de ortografías~

dejen review ayudan en la inspiración, se aceptan consejos! :3

ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Los días siguientes continuaron en lo mismo, pero Mukuro empezó a ser más creativo sobre la forma que eligió a sus víctimas, así como en la hora en aparecer. No se presentó a sí mismo al comienzo del día, a veces lo hacía al final, antes o después del almuerzo. Hubo momentos en los que ni siquiera se presentó, Tsuna se sentía aburrido cada vez que eso ocurría. En tres semanas, Mukuro se había disfrazado tres veces de Yamamoto en la mañana, cuando el guardián de la lluvia había estado en sus prácticas de béisbol, un par de veces como Chrome, otras como Hana y el resto como sus compañeros elegidos al azar siempre que fuera posible. Era como un juego para ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Tsuna para darse cuenta de donde estaba Mukuro.

Sin embargo hoy sucedió algo diferente. Porque hoy Gokudera y Yamamoto desaparecieron cuando él se dirigía a su casa. Esto dejo a Tsuna libre para sus agresores, pero el grupo que había ido tras él tenía a un Mukuro disfrazado como subordinado. Era difícil no gritar al ilusionista sin llamar la atención de los demás.

"Hey, Dame-tsuna, ¿dónde están tus amigos ahora mismo?" el líder de la red sonrió, mirando por encima del pobre moreno con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos. La intención con el otro que sostenía el moreno hacia él era tan clara como el día y Tsuna, muy consciente de este matón, sabía lo que podría suceder. Miró por encima del grupo de los seis que estaban planeando formar equipo con él, y probablemente él sería lanzado hacia un casillero o el baño. Era lo que sentían que era lo mejor para el día. No estaba seguro de lo que era peor, probablemente el cuarto del baño. El líder se acercó y le lastimo el hombro, haciéndole una mueca de dolor. Dejando escapar u pequeño silbido, Tsuna se asomó para mirar una vez más al matón, siempre odiándose a sí mismo por quedar atrapado en estas situaciones.

"kufufufu, creo que es suficiente por hoy". Mukuro se rió entre dientes por detrás, soltando su disfraz de inmediato para revelar su verdadera forma. Puesto que él estaba detrás de todo el mundo, nadie aparte de Tsuna había notado la figura que sustituyo y mientras parpadeaba el ilusionista saco su tridente. Con un solo golpe rápido, Mukuro noqueó a uno de los matones, empujándolo a un lado de una pared. El guardián de la niebla sonrió con satisfación mientras observaba al adolescente caer sobre el suelo. Tsuna observó la escena antes de volver su atención a la otra. No podía decir o hacer otra cosa que permanecer en el suelo, mientras observaba a Mukuro vencer a sus compañeros tan fácilmente y con un ataque final, utilizó una ilusión amenazadora en sus mentes, haciéndoles gritar de pavor. Bueno, los que estaban todavía conscientes. La risa le siguió después, casi obsesivamente, con Mukuro hacienso desaparecer a su arma. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el moreno por un momento, mirándolo, antes de marcharse, agitando la mano atrás le dijo: "Hay que hacer algo mejor que eso Sawada Tsunayoshi. No sería bueno si ese cuerpo tuyo se hace daño. Sería arruinar mis planes para el futuro".

Tsuna rápidamente se levantó sobre sus pies, listos para seguirlo, justo antes de que pudiera decir gracias al ilusionista, un golpe resonó en el pasillo. Parpadeando miró a Mukuro que tenía su tridente una vez más obviamente defendiéndose de alguien y esa persona especial no era otro que el propio Hibari. "–Oh no…"

Y una vez más trató de detener la pelea, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaban luchando mucho antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Ellos salieron corriendo, atacando y destruyendo la propiedad se la escuela, dejando a Tsuna atrás con la boca abierta y la mano extendida.

Durante los día que no había visto a Mukuro, Tsuna se había dado cuenta que ya no sentía nada por Kyoko solo amistad, se dio cuenta que se enamoró por ella porque era tierna y gentil, no quería involucrarla en la mafia porque sabía que alguien como ella no duraría ni un día en ese mundo.

"Mukuro" Tsuna gritó durante el momento en que los dos habían sido aislados del grupo.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Mukuro" Tsuna gritó durante el momento en que los dos habían sido aislados del grupo. Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que la lucha de Mukuro con el guardián de la nube y que podían estar juntos de nuevo con el mismo juego en marcha. Esta vez, ellos estaban sentados en el banquillo durante un partido de béisbol, todo el mundo jugaba en el campo. Ese día Mukuro estaba disfrazado de un compañero de estudios con el cuál Tsuna no estaba familiarizado con nada de esa persona y mucho menos sabía su nombre. Los dos estaban allí porque nadie quería que Tsuna jugara a excepción de sus amigos y el guardián de la niebla tenía una ilusión de un aparato ortopédico en su pierna derecha, que le impidió salir. Tsuna se alegró momentáneamente por sus dos amigos que estaban en equipos opuestos, luchando por ser el ganador, antes de girar hacia el ilusionista. "¿Por qué haces esto? Ha pasado más de un mes ya. ¿No te aburres?"

"kufufufu, ¿por qué? Puedo encontrar este pequeño juego bastante entretenido". Mukuro simplemente se rió, se relajó contra las gradas sin cuidado en el mundo. Él se estaba divirtiendo como estaba. Él había estado disfrutando de este divertido juego con el moreno, sin importarle lo que pueda pasar en el final como resultado. Hasta ahora nadie había sospechado… excepto tal vez el arcobaleno de sol, Reborn, que una vez lo miro profundamente cuando se hizo pasar por un maestro sustituto.

Suspirando, el moreno cerró los ojos un momento antes de reabrir de nuevo para mirar alrededor del lugar en cuestión. "bueno me preguntaba de donde va esto. Quiero decir, incluso tú te llegaras a cansar de esto. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer después de todo."

El ilusionista solo sonrió, enviando otra ilusión fuera de ellos para que nadie sospechara de que estaban hablando entre sí. No quería que los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia los miraran a los dos con recelo. "Quién sabe, no tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos."

"Ya veo. Además, yo no he dicho esto antes, porque no había tenido la oportunidad, pero gracias por salvarme esa ocasión". Tsuna sonrió, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo."

"Kufufufu, voy a aceptar sus palabras sin ningún favor a cambio."

"¿F-favor?" El moreno palideció ligeramente antes de suspirar y dejar caer sus hombros hacia abajo. "Mukuro…"

El ilusionista se rió con una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto accidentalmente la felicidad en lo profundo de sus ojos, Tsuna sin saber el por qué se sonrojo ligeramente, agradeciendo ser el único en ver aquella sonrisa.

Mukuro miró alrededor del salón de clases con curiosidad, preguntándose donde se había ido la cabeza castaña. Había llegado tarde, esperando obtener algo de diversión en el día, solo para descubrir que Tsuna no estaba a la vista. "_Eso sí que es raro teniendo en cuenta que su tutor el arcobaleno, lo haría ir sin importar qué. A menos que haya otra batalla en curso, pero no he oído nada de Nagi." _ Sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en el aula y se quedó mirando fijamente a los guardianes que todavía estaban en sus asientos. "_Ah, ¿sí? Puede que no."_

Los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que donde quiera que el moreno vaya los guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta lo seguirían. Así que no era habitual verlos en cualquier lugar sin su amado jefe.

Se acomodó en su asiento y siguió mirando a su alrededor antes de dar la vuelta a Yamamoto. "Hey, ¿dónde está Sawada hoy?".

"¿Eh?" el fanático de béisbol parpadeó confundido antes de inclinar su cabeza. Le dio una gran sonrisa, "Ah, te refieres a Tsuna, ¿verdad? Está enfermo por lo que está en casa ahora mismo".

"Ah, ya veo. Lo olvidé. Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a escucharlos gritando todo el tiempo." Mukuro le dio una sonrisa y se volvió de nuevo a la parte de enfrente del salón. "_Maldita sea, eso significa que no voy a tener ninguna diversión hoy."_

Eso significaba también que los próximos días sería lo mismo, dejando a Mukuro sin nada que hacer. Se fue de regreso a su casa. El simplemente se quejaba, muy consciente de las miradas que recibía por parte de sus aliados por detrás, simplemente decidió ignorarlos. Fue aburrido sin su fuente de entretenimiento y ninguna cantidad de distracciones fue suficiente para mantenerlo embelesado el tiempo suficiente. Haciendo pucheros, se acurrucó contra la misma ventana de siempre, viendo como el sol comenzó a ponerse en la distancia, preguntándose si el guardián del cielo iría mañana a la escuela.

¿Tal vez debería darle un regalo bueno al moreno? Mukuro negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sabiendo que no debía intentar algo tan tonto como eso. Era una idea estúpida después de todo. Y, sin embargo, este juego extraño que estaba pasando entre los dos de ellos habían sido los mejores momentos que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Era como si se estaban acercando juntos como… amigos. Pero eso no era posible. Mukuro negó con la cabeza mientras sus pensamientos avanzaban hacia esa zona. Era ridículo, no eran amigos, eran enemigos. Bueno en realidad no, por la forma en la que estaban actuando.

Mukuro apoyo la cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos a la deriva, mirando hacia el techo, luego de nuevo por la ventana mientras observaba el paisaje familiar de la puesta del sol. Era extraño cómo su relación había cambiado en el transcurso de semanas. Ellos se estaban acercando, Tsuna empezaba a reconocer algunos de sus hábitos, mientras que él mismo era capaz de identificar lo que significaba cada gesto del moreno. Estas no eran cosas que había podido ver a través de los ojos de Nagi. Se movió más de lo que se podía, se vio aplastado entre dos paredes y suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. _"Ah, lo que sea, más le vale estar allí mañana o voy a ir a su casa como castigo"_

Dio una sonrisa, con la mente vagando, pensando en el pequeño moreno enfermo.


End file.
